In Dreams
by Trista-chan
Summary: I wrote this in 2004. Thought it was about time that I posted it. While sleeping peacefully, Matt dreams. Mimato.


**Author's Notes:** This was actually written…I believe in the beginning of 2004. It's a fairly old fanfic and the reason I'm posting this on is because my webpage was deleted and I was lucky enough to retrieve this before it was lost forever. So hopefully this won't be deleted. A Mimato PWP for all you Mimato fans out there .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Digimon characters.

In Dreams

By Trista-chan

Matt groggily awoke, yawning tiredly. His ears perked up as he caught a small sound from somewhere in his apartment, more particularly, his bathroom. Not bothering to throw on a shirt, he slowly crept down the hall, stopping as the bathroom light shone just a few feet away, the blue door wide open. That's strange, he thought. Dad isn't supposed to get back for another few days.

He stood still, running a hand through his messy blond hair as he pondered this strange circumstance. Was he just tired? Was he dreaming? What the hell was going on? But as he continued to think, he suddenly heard a soft moan coming from the running shower.

It sounded strangely familiar. A soft but sweet sound. As more moans could be heard, he detected the femininity of the person's voice and crept through the door, entering his large bathroom. And as he pulled back the shower curtains to reveal this mystery women, his mouth went dry at the scene before him.

Mimi's right hand slowly pumped in and out of her vaginal opening, her left hand squeezing and playing with one of her breasts. She moaned and arched with every stroke, her voice like music to Matt's ears. She was soaked from head to toe, her body glistening with beads of sweat and water as she continued her erotic dance.

She apparently had failed to notice his presence, until Matt groaned from the pure ecstasy of her movements. Gasping, Mimi let go of herself and looked at Matt, blushing with shock and surprise. Her eyes scanned up and down his body, stopping as she noticed his large arousal.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered seductively, forgetting her embarrassing moment.

Her sexy tone reached his ears, causing the blond's heart to beat faster and his erection to pulse with need. Mimi motioned for him to enter the shower, giggling as he nervously removed his dark boxers, exposing himself fully to the young, uninvited teen. Matt hastily stepped into the shower, pulling Mimi close to him in a tight embrace as he hungrily devoured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

His tongue gently teased hers, exploring the inside of her mouth with soft but needy strokes. He felt her shiver from his touch as he ran his hands along her back, massaging her lower back and slowly rubbing up along the sides of her breasts, teasing her with his small caresses. Mimi moaned from deep inside her throat, pushing him against the shower wall.

Matt suddenly pulled away, caressing her cheek with his hand as he made sure this was real and not some sort of fantastic dream. Mimi looked at him curiously, asking, "You don't want me?"

Matt shook his head, giving her one of his famous smiles. "No, I want you Mimi. I've wanted you more than anything in the world for the longest time. I'm just making sure you're real."

Mimi's smile returned. "I've wanted you too, Matt. I've waited my entire life for the moment when I would be complete..."

Pulling her towards him under the shower head, Matt locked Mimi into another passionate kiss. His hands reached down to gently squeeze her slippery breasts, awarded with her arousing moans. He began rubbing them in a circular motion, occasionally passing his thumbs along her rosy, hardened nipples. With great care, he removed his mouth from hers and brought his lips to one of her erect nipples, sliding his tongue along the pink bud.

Mimi suddenly cried out, grasping his drenched, blond locks as she squealed with delight. Her skin burned with a fiery passion from every single touch and she again cried out as he slipped his tongue around her pink nipple. He did everything that made her wriggle with delight, sometimes nipping her, caressing her nipple with his tongue, or hungrily sucking her in a way she had never been touched。

As he continued to pleasure her, Mimi felt a wetness spreading between her legs. The more he played with her body, the more she wanted him. And her prayers were soon answered as she felt three fingers enter inside of her.

"Oh god," she cried out, leaning against the shower wall for support. His fingers glided in and out of her wet navel with ease, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Fearing that she would collapse, Matt wrapped an arm securely around her back, kissing her as she moaned into his mouth. His fingers moved faster, reaching farther back within her with each push. Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around him, waiting as he finished off what she had recently started.

"Matt," she screamed, as she released her juices all over Matt's hand. She panted and her chest heaved forward as she collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Matt grinned and brought his hand to his lips, licking what has left of her cum off of his hand.

Mimi suckled on his neck affectionately, running her hands along his back as she regained her composure. Lifting her lips to his ear, she quietly whispered, "Now it's your turn."

She softly kissed his lips before descending down his body, placing kisses on his neck, chest, stomach, abdomen, and finally above his erection. Matt shivered with excitement, anxiously anticipating her gentle touch. Mimi slowly took the head and licked it, giggling as she felt Matt tremble. Then, placing the edge in her mouth, she slowly began to lick his head.

She expertly rolled her tongue around his cock, sometimes teasing him by pulling him out of her mouth to gently lick his frenulum. As he began to pant, Mimi brought his full length into her mouth and started sliding her mouth along it. Matt's legs grew weaker and he felt as if he were soon to collapse but somehow he managed to hold himself up. When Mimi's pace increased, he pumped himself into her mouth, gently holding onto her soaked hair as her rhythm continued to increase.

Her hands teased his balls and she felt his need to release coming faster by the moment. She sucked him harder, a hungry need growing within her as she desperately wished to taste him. Matt was practically pounding himself into her mouth, feeling his release approaching at any second. With a final push, he released his juices and collapsed onto the shower's floor, panting heavily.

Mimi licked up everything that hadn't been washed away, then leaned forward to lay on top of her recent lover. "Now let's do something both of us can enjoy..."

Matt caught his breath and felt himself grow hard again as Mimi pushed her naked breasts against his bare chest. She gently licked his lips with her tongue, teasing him as her lust-filled eyes begged him for more. Matt grinned, slowly stood up (bringing Mimi up with him), and picked her up in his arms, pressing her back against the shower's wall as her legs straddled his waist.

Matt pressed himself closer to Mimi, feeling himself enter deeper inside her with each inch that had been closed. His hands held her up from her buttocks, making it almost impossible for him to drop her. And through all this, the shower's warm water beat down on both of them, liquid drops glistening off of their skin.

Mimi smiled up at Matt, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he slowly began to push himself in and out of her. Mimi cried out at first, tears stinging her eyes as she adjusted to his movements .But that feeling was soon suppressed as the pleasure rose to a high degree.

Matt gently kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers as his movements became faster. Sweat formed on both their bodies, disguised by the water that poured down on them. Matt rhythmically drove himself into her faster, causing Mimi's back to arch and her nails to dig into the back of his neck. Regardless of the pleasurable peak he was reaching, Matt couldn't help but wince in pain.

Both of them were on the verge of a second orgasm. His body ached for release, as did her own. She cried out, screaming his name, begging him to go harder and faster. He pounded into her, overcome by his own lust, moaning along with her cries. Then, within moments, Mimi shouted at the top of her lungs, grasping tightly onto him as her body shaking from the sensations of her release. Matt followed suit, cumming inside of her with a relieved groan.

Mimi collapsed onto the floor of the tub, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tile walls, trying to regain her breath.

"That...was...amazing..." she gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh..." Matt moaned.

His azure eyes slowly fluttered open. Focusing on his alarm clock, he suddenly recalled everything as if the dream had actually happened...Mimi's soft skin...her large, perky breasts...the warm feel of her tight vaginal walls...but it had all only been a dream...a very sexy dream...

"Shit!" he cursed.

Pulling off his thick comforter, he groaned as he noticed his stained boxers.

**End Notes:** So, what did you think? Review, review, review .


End file.
